To Build a Home
by WorldPeace9696
Summary: Lia Tran is a 25 year old living with her little brother Kevin and their overly controlling mother. She's the disappointment of the family, but that doesn't stop her from being who she is: a psychic. When she sees darkness coming Kevin's way, she must protect him even if that means digging into trouble. She becomes deeply involved with a certain Winchester along the way. (Dean/OC)
1. 7x21 (Part 1)

_Author's Note: So recently I decided that I wanted to write a Supernatural fanfic, but I couldn't think of how I could involve a new female character without making her a hunter. After thinking things through, I decided that it could be interesting to create an OC who is the sister of Kevin Tran (and also make her a psychic so she'll be a unique and useful character). I'm not exactly sure if my psychic character will be portrayed the same way as the psychics we've seen on the show, but we'll see... _

_Btw, my character's name Lia is pronounced as "Leah" just so you know. Oh, and my chapters will probably be way longer than this one normally. This first post is just the introduction to my fanfic where you can discover more about my OC and the life she lives beforehand so it's on the shorter side. Hopefully my future chapters will be longer. Thanks for stopping by to check this out and I hope you enjoy the future chapters! Reviews will be appreciated :)_

* * *

Chapter 1: 7x21 (Part 1)

Lia Tran walked up the stairs as she listened to her little brother playing his cello. He was very good at it (just as he excelled in his studies at school), but hearing Suite No. 5 in C Minor at night echoing through the huge house they lived in was a bit chilling, especially when she had been constantly haunted in her recent dreams. As she reached his room, she heard a beeping noise before he stopped playing. His computer must have alerted him that the amount of practice he needed was completed. She rolled her eyes when she realized this. He was such an obsessed nerd and a total perfectionist. Her brother usually pointed out that she was the same way, but she liked to think that she wasn't like him at all, simply because he had OCD issues. She didn't.

At twenty-five years old, Lia was unlike other young people her age. Right after graduating from Harvard, she had continued onto medical school. However, during her first semester, she had experienced a mental breakdown and with the firm suggestion from doctors, she returned home to take a hiatus from school. Almost four years had gone by and she found herself unwilling to go back. Surviving Harvard had been difficult enough, but med school had been worse. Linda, her mother had always wanted her to become a doctor. Lia liked the idea of helping people, but becoming a doctor wasn't something she had had in mind. Ever since childhood, her mother had taught her to be an obedient daughter. Lia had done everything Linda had wanted her to do, but none of it had been what she actually wanted to do.

Lia was different. She had always been different and her family knew it. She was born with psychic powers. Once Linda had found out, she had made sure to keep her daughter under control. Lia was never allowed to speak about her abilities and she had to prevent herself from using them. At first, she hadn't noticed, but ignoring who she really was and what she could do had been slowly affecting her in a negative way. It eventually led to her mental breakdown. Perhaps that had been the main reason why she had dropped out of med school. Not knowing who she really was and pretending to be someone else. Of course there were other reasons, many that had to do with her strict mother.

After being "treated" from her meltdown, Lia had returned to Neighbor, Michigan (her hometown). She stopped ignoring her psychic abilities and became more intact with them. It was then she realized that this was what she had been needing her whole life. The more she learned about her abilities, the more confident she became. She was finally discovering herself instead of being brainwashed by her mother into being someone that she wasn't. She was now beginning to actually feel happy for once. However, the fact that her mother resented her and thought of her as a failure always stopped her from being completely happy.

Now, Lia spent her days helping people by seeking out those she saw in her premonitions. She had stopped local accidents from happening so many times that she started losing count. She also earned money by helping people learn about their futures. She was in some way a "fortune teller." She couldn't exactly read what was going to happen, but she could touch them and get basic background information about them to guess what their future held. Usually it was just a feeling that she got (good or bad) that allowed her to tell them what she could "see." Most of her clients she met outside, but some came over to the house to her mother's dismay.

Lia reached the top of the staircase and headed down the hallway. She peeked into her brother's room with a smile. "Hey, Kev. The leftovers are in the refrigerator so if you get hungry, heat them in the microwave and-"

"I don't have time to eat, okay? I'm busy! I have to study for my orgo test, write two essays, a lab report, and-"

"Okay, okay," Lia interrupted him. Her smile turned into a glum expression. "Geesh. I was just trying to be nice. You can starve if you want."

Kevin felt bad the second he saw that he had hurt his sister's feelings. He was aware that although she was never truly happy, she always tried her best to be cheerful. She was usually bubbly and it seemed like it was either him or his mother who brought her down. "I'm sorry," he blurted. "I just-I'm stressed."

"I know," she nodded with a sigh. "It's all right. I understand."

Kevin nodded back. Of course his sister understood what he was going through. After all, both had been born and raised under the same crazy Asian mother.

His phone suddenly rang piercing the silence between the two siblings.

"Channing?" Lia asked.

He picked up his phone and checked the caller ID. From his expression, she could tell she had guessed correctly.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"You're a psychic. Of course you are."

She laughed. "Yeah, but I didn't need to use my _psychic_ abilities to figure that one out. It was totally obvious. Well, have fun talking to your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," he quickly said as his face reddened in embarrassment.

"Sure," she said with a wide grin.

She could hear the change in the tone of voice as her brother answered the phone. He sounded happy. At least _someone_ was falling in love, even if it was just a crush shared between two young teenagers. Lia on the other hand, only had the romance novels in her room to experience what falling in love would be like. She was twenty-five, but still quite naive. She was a young woman, but at times she felt like she was still just a teenager only because of her lack of experience in almost everything. However, she hated being called a kid. Looking like she was barely twenty sucked. She wanted to be treated like a normal adult for once even if she was living in her mother's house...

The clock placed on Lia's night stand showed that it was only 9:05 p.m. but she decided that for once, she would try going to sleep earlier. Within a few minutes, she was fast asleep.

A loud rumble erupted and Lia gasped as her eyes opened out of reflex. She looked outside her window and saw lightning flashing. Then came more rumbles of thunder. This time they were almost deafening. She noticed that she was clenching her bed sheets in a strong grip. She hated thunderstorms. They never failed to scare her.

Kevin's scream of pain suddenly added to the sounds and Lia didn't waste a second to react. She darted into her brother's room and saw the most terrifying sight ever. Lightning had struck his body and it was raising him up towards the ceiling. Lia struggled to keep her eyes open because of the powerful wind that was blasting in from the window. Three seconds passed before the lightning vanished dropping Kevin onto the floor. His eyes glowed a bright orange color. The noises of thunder faded away and just as if it had never happened, his eyes went back to their normal color. His eyes closed and he didn't move.

The room was dark and silent.

"Oh, God. No. Kevin!" Lia screamed as she dropped onto her knees next to her brother's body. She didn't care about the shattered pieces of glass scattered around him that were cutting into her legs. She shook him but there wasn't much movement coming from him. He wasn't responding. She stood up and ran across the room to get his cellphone. She needed to call 911 quickly. She was about to dial the first digit when her body froze and images flashed through her head.

" _This is Kevin Tran's voicemail. Please leave a message."_

" _Kevin. It's Mom. I know you're at school already and you're about to take the test-"_

 _Kevin's eyes opened and he glanced over at his clock which flashed 10:22. He pulled himself off the messy floor which had broken wood and shattered glass everywhere._

" _22?" he read out loud with panic. He began running around looking for his bag._

"- _And I know that all your hard work will net the results we've discussed, but like Dr. Ender said, don't obsess with on the quote unquote perfect. That's just a nice feather in our cap, if we get it. Now, Kevin, we're about to finish our last seminar. My flight is confirmed for 7:00, so I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow. I hope Lia has been taking good care of you. Love you, honey."_

 _White light flashed and appeared in his eyes._

Lia gasped as the images left her head. She looked back at Kevin who was laying on the ground like he was dead. This frightened her, but her premonitions were never wrong. He was going to be all right. He was just in a very deep sleep.

"You're going to be okay, Kev. You'll be fine by morning…" Her voice trailed off as she put the phone down beside her. It was going to be a long night. What was going on? What was happening to Kevin? She touched his hand and all she could sense was that something bad was coming for him.


	2. 7x21 (Part 2)

_Author's Note: Thank you to Alexcupcake, OutsidersGirl2027, QueenOfHELL666, Ronnie H, SilverShadowWolf46, XxrudexbutxnicexX, happymeami, shika93, and sodasgirl1 for following/favoriting! Also, thanks for reviewing! :)_

 _Yay! I've returned with a longer chapter this time. Btw, I know on the show Kevin missed his test, but for the sake of this story, I changed that. I hope you don't mind. It's just a minor detail… Sort of. Please don't forget to review at the end!~_

 _-Jane_

* * *

Chapter 2: 7x21 (Part 2)

The next day had started off normally. Kevin was able to go to school on time thanks to Lia's premonition the night before. So while her brother spent his day at school, Lia spent the day cleaning up the crazy mess from the disastrous storm, or whatever it was. It had taken her hours to make sure none of the small pieces of glass were remaining on the carpet, but she had managed to complete the task. Now there was one thing left to do: she had to think of a way to explain why parts of the window were missing in Kevin's room to her mother. How was she supposed to do that?

When Kevin came home by school bus in the afternoon, he appeared like his regular self again but something was off. Lia could sense it. So when she caught him trying to sneak out with her car keys only a few minutes after he came home, she stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" she demanded to know.

"Dammit. I was hoping you wouldn't get a vision about it."

"I didn't," she replied. It seemed like her brother always assumed that she knew something because of what she saw as a psychic, but that wasn't always true. "But I'm glad I caught you even without the assistance of my supernatural abilities. So what's going on with you, Kev? You've been acting weird."

"Well, I'm sorry. I almost died last night when I was struck by lightning inside my room!" Kevin yelled in annoyance and also frustration. "Why wouldn't I be acting weird? I'm confused. I'm scared and I have this weird urge inside me that's pulling me somewhere."

"All right. Slow down," she said as she tried to calm him. "What do you mean there's an urge pulling you somewhere?"

"That's the thing. I have no idea. I just- I have to go. Please let me take the car," he begged. "Whatever happened to me last night changed me. I have something important to do. Whatever it is."

"Okay," Lia responded after a long moment of thinking. "I'm coming with you."

"Fine," he nodded although he looked slightly unsure of himself.

"Don't be scared, little bro. I'll be here for you no matter what happens."

"Thanks, Lia."

She patted his shoulder in reassurance. "Now give me my keys," she ordered, breaking the cheesy brother and sister moment that they rarely shared. "You suck at driving."

"Oh, wow. That's nice of you to say. Thanks," he muttered before following after her.

* * *

"Do storms follow you around or what?" Lia asked as she carefully drove through the rain. It was difficult to see even with the help of her windshields. "This weather is horrible. I hate driving in the rain."

Kevin sighed. "Are there people who actually enjoy it?"

"I don't know," she answered with a shrug.

"Ugh."

"What?" she asked taking a glance at him.

Kevin threw his hands up in exasperation. "You're driving like a grandma!"

"I'm just trying to keep us alive!" Lia exclaimed. "Now stay quiet unless you're telling me directions, okay?"

Before Kevin could reply with a smart answer, his phone rang. He checked who it was before silencing it.

"You're not gonna answer that?"

"No, it's just Channing," Kevin explained. "I can call her back later."

"Okay then…"

"Do you have something else to say?" Kevin asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes, actually. Dude, Channing is totally your girlfriend. Just admit it already."

"I really don't want to be talking about this with you. It's personal."

Lia fought the urge to grin. "All right. If you say so."

Out of nowhere, the car swerved. She screamed before gripping onto the steering wheel and getting back the control. "Oh my God! That could have gone so bad." Her voice sounded shaky. "Kevin, we've been driving like four hours already. It's late, dark, and pouring outside. Maybe we should stop somewhere for the night."

She glanced over to look at her brother for a second. His eyes were glowing like the night before as if he was possessed by something.

"I've been chosen. It's my birthright."

"What?" she asked. She couldn't help but suddenly feel afraid, but she wasn't sure if she was scared _of_ Kevin or _for_ him.

"I'm supposed to keep going. I'm not allowed to stop," he stated. The glow in his eyes disappeared. "We'll be there soon. I can feel it."

"But-"

"If you don't drive, then _I_ will and you won't be able to stop me," Kevin interrupted. He was determined.

Lia closed her mouth and continued driving without another word. Whatever it was that was pulling Kevin was extremely strong and she had a feeling that it would be a good idea to go along with what he was supposed to do.

* * *

Lia waited in the car just as she promised she would while her brother went into the hospital located in the middle of Indiana to retrieve whatever it was that was "calling him." If she wasn't so tired, she would have offered to go in with him, but she was exhausted and didn't feel like moving at all. All she could imagine doing at that exact moment was laying down in a comfy bed and sleeping for twelve or more hours.

She closed her eyes and relaxed in her quiet car for maybe five minutes when she heard a familiar voice yelling for help. Her eyes snapped open and when she looked out the window, she saw her little brother running across the yard and towards her car with two people chasing after him. She had no clue what was going on, but she knew she had to help him. Her brother was such a vulnerable kid.

She silently complained to herself about how she hadn't gotten a premonition about what was happening. She could never control when she got them. Sometimes they were helpful, but sometimes they were too late or just didn't happen. She started up the car and unlocked the door so Kevin could immediately hop in when he reached her vehicle.

Thanks to Kevin's non-athletic ways, he tripped and fell over. Lia saw that her brother was trapped so she did the only thing she could think of. She got out of the car and ran towards the strangers. Perhaps she would be able to negotiate with them and persuade them to let Kevin go.

"I'm Kevin Tran. I'm in advanced placement. Please don't kill me," Kevin cried out.

"I'm not gonna kill you." The man hauled Kevin to his feet. He tried to take the bag out of Kevin's arms, but he wouldn't let go.

"I'm sorry," Kevin apologized as the man kept trying. "I'm sorry. I don't know why, but I can't let go of this."

When Lia reached them, she found Kevin on the ground hugging a bag tightly as a tall man and a dark wavy haired woman observed him.

"So who is this? Obviously not a demon or a chomper either," the woman said looking at Lia.

"Huh?" she asked not understanding what the woman was talking about.

This was when the tall man turned around. He finally noticed her standing there. Lia's mouth dropped open. She recognized him. "Sam?"

He looked at her with great confusion. "How do you know my name?"

"I-I," she began to say before she shook her head. "I don't think you would believe me."

"I believe in a lot of things," he replied and the way he spoke appeared serious.

She shook her head again. "I wouldn't know where to start."

"I have time to listen. You could start by telling me your name," he encouraged.

She glanced at Kevin before looking back at Sam. She took a deep breath before speaking. "My name is Lia Tran and I'm Kevin's sister."

* * *

HOSPITAL - CASTIEL'S ROOM - NIGHT

"So... Your family is quite a special case," Meg said with a smirk. The way she spoke was slow but nonetheless confident.

Lia heard Meg talking but the words went in through one ear and came out of the other. She was currently in shock. The Winchester brothers were real. Somehow, even though she hadn't met them before, she knew all about them. And now, she had actually met one of them: Sam Winchester. She was extremely confused. It was as if the dreams that she had been having had been happening to prepare her for when she saw the brothers in person. But why was she tied to them? Why her?

Over the past ten minutes, Lia had been attempting to tell Sam about herself and her reoccurring dreams about him and his brother as best as she could. Sam was doubtful at first, but he seemed to believe her as time passed.

"You really stepped in it, kid," Meg said this time looking over at Kevin.

"All I know is that this is- It's for me. I'm supposed to keep it," he replied as he held onto the bag.

"But you don't know what it is?" Sam asked.

Kevin shook his head.

"Open it," Sam said to him.

Kevin listened by unzipping the bag and carefully taking out two pieces of the stone tablet. He placed them closely together and somehow they were knitted together within a split second with a flash of light. He then continued on by putting the last piece together. The stone tablet was now whole again. Kevin's hands shook as he was overwhelmed by what was happening to him. He was struggling to comprehend the sudden things he was starting to figure out.

"It's writing," Kevin said after observing the tablet.

"Yeah. Yeah, we get that," Sam replied.

"What's Leviathan?"

Lia's mind flashed an image when her brother mentioned the familiar sounding word. She shuddered as she tried to forget what the frightening creature looked like. She knew it was impossible to do that though. She had seen them in her dreams, or nightmares many times.

"What?" Sam asked Kevin looking surprised. "You can read it? Is that what it says?"

"Sort of. It hurts a little. Like looking through somebody else's glasses, but I think it… It's about Leviathan, how it came to be. God locked him up far away, right? Like in jail because they're so… They're… They're real, aren't they?"

"Yeah, Kevin." Sam nodded. "They are. And they're here. Does it say anything about how to kill them? 'Cause that's- that's kind of been a problem."

"I don't know. It's not like 'reading' reading. It's hard to focus on it too long," Kevin revealed.

"Don't trouble yourself," Lia said to her brother. She had been known as the 'freak of the family' her whole life, but her brother had been quite 'normal.' She understood somewhat of what he was going through. She just had to help him remain calm and stay with him.

Sam and Meg tensed up when the petite Asian gasped and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah. You don't have to worry," Kevin replied. "She's just having a premonition."

Lia's eyes flew open. Sam quickly asked, "What did you see?"

"I think I saw... They were angels. I saw angels. They're coming here."

Meg's eyes turned black as the lights inside the hospital room suddenly flickered. "If only you had told us sooner," she said sarcastically.

When Lia noticed Meg's eyes, she knew that the dark haired woman was a demon. However, her little brother who had no idea about what Lia had seen in her dreams about the supernatural parts of the world was scared out of his mind. He began screaming as he scrambled backwards on the bed practically crawling onto Lia's lap.

"Ow!" his sister yelled out as his weight pushed down on her leg. "Get off me! You're not a little boy anymore. You're too heavy for me."

"But I'm scared!" he yelled back. "You said you would protect me!"

"That doesn't mean you can sit on me!"

"Okay, you two. Cut it out now," Meg said as she rolled her eyes. "Siblings."

"Kevin. Hey, hey, hey," Sam said with his hands stretched out. "Just try your best to stay calm."

The glass lampshade broke and the first angel, Hester made her appearance. "Demon," she said as she immediately recognized the difference in Meg compared to the other humans in the room. The second angel, Inias appeared a moment after. Hester flicked her hand and Meg flew into the wall.

"They-They're angels?" Kevin whispered into Lia's ear. She nodded to him. "I didn't think angels were supposed to be violent..."

"A demon whore and a Winchester… again," Hester stated with disapproval clearly written on her face.

Sam took a step towards Kevin in case the angel decided to harm the teen.

"Step away from the prophet!" Hester thundered.

"Who, me?" Kevin asked.

"Sole keeper of the word on earth. We are here to take you," Hester said.

"What do you mean, 'take'?" he asked her.

Hester ignored him and spoke to Inias instead. "Kill the demon and her lover."

Meg began to speak. "That's not how it- We're not-"

Inias held out his arm to proceed with the order when Meg caught him off guard by slashing him with her weapon. He cupped his palm which was shining with white light.

"Where did you get that?" Hester asked. She clearly hadn't expected what had happened.

Kevin fought the urge to scream again when another man appeared out of nowhere. An angel.

"Castiel?" Inias called his name.

"Hi," he smiled.

"You're alive?" the angel questioned.

"You," Hester stated with anger.

"Hello, Hester."

"You smote thousands in Heaven. You gave a big, scary speech. Then you were gone. What the hell was that?" Her voice grew loud again.

"Rude, for one thing," Castiel replied calmly.

"Where have you been?" Inias asked.

"Oh, Inias. Hester, I… I know you want something - answers. I wish it could be that… There are still many things I can teach you. I can offer, um, well, perspective. Here." Castiel pointed a finger at Hester. "Pull my finger," he said but she didn't move. "Uh… Meg will- will get another light, and I'll- I'll blow it out again. And, well, this time, it'll be funny and- we'll all look back and laugh."

The room remained silent for a while with everyone staring at him with strange looks.

"You're insane," Hester told him.

"Hey," Dean said as he stood in the doorway. He got the attention of the angels. "Heads up, sunshine." He pressed his hand on the sigil he had drawn. The whole room erupted into bright white light as it reflected off the drawing. The angels vanished.

"All angels blown back to their corners. We got like three, four hours tops," Dean said as he entered the room.

Lia and Kevin's mouths were parted open. Kevin because he couldn't handle the new things in life and Lia because standing in front of her only a few feet away was Dean freakin' Winchester. He was as handsome as he had been in her dreams. Tall, strongly built, determined, but slightly intimidating.

Sam pointed to the knife Meg was holding. "Meg, where did you get that?" he asked.

"A lot of angels died this year," she replied.

"What's happening?!" Kevin's loud voice made Lia flinch. "What's happening?!" he repeated, obviously scared.

"What is _that_?" Dean asked looking extremely displeased.

"It's, uh... Kevin Tran. He's, uh, in advanced placement," Sam answered. "And that's Lia, his sister."

Dean's eyes roamed over to the timid looking Asian chick sitting beside the Kevin kid.

"Hi," he said to her as he watched her gulping in what appeared to be nervousness. He was curious about her. Why was she staring at him like that?

* * *

Kevin sat on the bed as he continued to hold onto the stone tablet. "So, these Leviathans – these monsters are real. And so are demons... And also angels with wings?" he asked.

"No. Uh... No wings. No anything," Sam answered.

"No junk. Junkless," Dean added his bluntness. "So, Kevin. You can, uh, read the chicken scratch on the God rock, huh? That is back in one piece, I see. And you're saying that there's some sort of a "How to punch Dick" recipe in there somewhere?"

"I-I don't know what you're saying, but it seems kind of like an 'in case of emergency' note. What did they mean by "prophet"?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, no," Dean said as he looked over at Sam. "Really?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, that's what the angel said."

"Is being a prophet a bad thing?" Lia asked.

"I don't want to be a prophet," Kevin stated.

"No. You don't at all," Dean replied making Kevin feel even worse.

" _Hello_. We've got to start running and hiding," Meg said. "Or do you want to tangle with those wing nuts twice?"

"I'm sorry," Dean quickly said as he faced her. "Did you say 'we'?"

"I'm on the angels' radar now. You think I don't need a little safety in numbers?" Meg asked.

"All right, we'll go to Rufus' cabin," Dean said as he stood up. "The kid can do his book report there."

Once they were all outside, Lia spoke. "Wait. What about my car?"

"Forget about the car. We need to leave quickly," Dean said gruffly.

Lia put her hands on her hips. "Oh, really? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have said that if it was _your_ car we were talking about."

Dean's eyebrows furrowed. "How did you?-"

"She can explain later," Sam interrupted him.

* * *

AL's MINI MART – DAY

Lia was sad about leaving her car, but it had to be done. It would be easier for them all to travel and hide using one vehicle. Dean had won. Lia wasn't angry at him because she knew why he had made her abandon it, but it had been bought with her own money and leaving it behind had been difficult.

Kevin was asleep in the back seat as Dean filled the tank with gas. Lia stood by the vehicle leaning against it on her side.

Dean felt her staring at him. He wanted to ask why the hell she was looking at him that way for, but he settled for the less aggressive version of it. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just weird to me. Seeing you and Sam."

"Right..." He nodded. "Since you've seen us in your dreams... So what exactly did you see?"

"Let's just say I've seen enough to know you better than a best friend would."

Dean didn't reply. He didn't know how he felt about that. A total stranger had dreamt about his life and also his brother's. It didn't make any sense, but of course it didn't. She was psychic and psychics were involved with the supernatural and the supernatural stuff never really made sense.

"Do you ever dream about the future?" Dean asked. "You know, what Sam and I might be doing in a couple of years. Stuff like that." He didn't know why he asked such a question, but he did. Maybe there was a small part of him deep inside that wanted to know if there was ever going to be a happy ending for him.

"Yes. I uh- Well, I don't see too much of Sam, but a lot of you..."

He grew confused. "Me?" he asked in his usual deep voice. "What do you mean by that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's weird. I don't think you would want to know."

"You can't leave me hanging like that. Is it bad? Do I die? Come on," he motioned with his hand. "You've got to tell me more than that."

"Fine," she sighed. "I just- I know that I'm involved in your future."

"Okay?... Involved? Like what? The hunting business?"

"That and also-" Her face reddened in embarrassment. "Well, like intimately involved..."

Dean stared at her. He was involved with Lia in the future? He couldn't imagine it. Even by seeing her wearing her floral patterned dress and denim jacket told him that everything about her was so pure and flowery. How was _she_ going to be involved in the 'hunting business' or with _him_? He had to admit she was a pretty girl, but she was the complete opposite of him in every way that was possible from what he could see. She also looked young. Too young.

"Are you even legal?" He looked her up and down. The way she blushed made it so that he could assume that she was a virgin and that scared him. He preferred being with experienced women and he didn't think she was experienced. Not at all.

Her face was still red and she tried to prevent having eye contact with him. "I'm twenty-five, actually."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," Lia replied slightly annoyed this time. She was starting to have enough with the whole you-look-younger-than-you-actually-are reaction from people.

"And you and I are supposedly _together_ in the future? How on earth does that happen?" He mumbled the last bit, but she heard him. She wasn't offended by what he said. He was right. They were both completely different people. How would they end up together?

"I don't know, but that's what I saw," she told him.

"Well, if that's what you saw, I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens."

Lia was surprised to see how nonchalantly Dean was handling the situation.

"Okay, then," she said as she stepped back and opened the car door. She hadn't planned on telling Dean about the dreams she had of him with her of the future, but now that she had, she quickly wanted to escape. She had one final thing to say before she did though. "Um, by the way, I would appreciate it if you cut down on the... Ahem... You know... Asian porn. It kind of makes me feel uncomfortable when you look at me knowing that you have some sort of Asian fetish or whatever." Once again, she wasn't looking directly at him afraid that she would be blushing like a tomato.

"How do you-" Dean started to defend himself. "Hey, I don't-"

"There's no need to lie, Dean. I know everything about you, remember?"

"So what, you want me to stop watching porn?"

"No, that's not what I said. I said I didn't like you watching _Asian_ porn. I know it's your favorite and all... But if you're supposedly involved in my future, then I don't want you to watch it... For many reasons."

"Well, I mostly watch Asian porn so if I stop watching it then I won't be watching any porn," he stated as he thought it all through.

It was interesting how their conversation had gone from awkward to speaking casually about porn.

"Exactly," she simply said before she got into the car and shut the door.

"No porn. That's just... Awesome," he muttered to himself. However, he couldn't hide the grin that appeared on his face. He liked Lia. She was a timid girl (or a woman he should say), but that didn't stop her from speaking her mind. He still couldn't imagine being with someone like her, but he was interested to see what was going to happen. The only hope he had about living happily had been crushed after the whole Ben and Lisa incident, but perhaps things would change for the better again.

"Why were you two talking about porn?" Kevin asked with his eyes still closed.

"You weren't sleeping?" Lia answered him with another question. The windows were down. No wonder Kevin had heard.

"I was, but I woke up to hear you and Dean talking about porn," he rephrased it before he opened his eyes.

"Oh, well, that certainly makes us sound strange," Lia said. "We were just talking and it sort of came up. Okay, that doesn't sound any better... You know what though? It doesn't matter so you can forget about it."

"But I'm curious."

"Be quiet, little brother."

"Fine. Whatever."

* * *

 _Author's Note: If you didn't think the Asian porn part was funny here then hopefully the part in the next chapter where it all sort of connects will be actually funny. You might be able to figure it out, but I thought the conversation between Lia and Dean about porn would make Dean and Kevin's conversation pretty funny in the next part! LOL. I remember laughing so hard when I watched that scene. It was just great. Kevin can be so insistent when he wants to know something..._

 _Thanks for reading! See you in the next one!_

 _-Jane_


End file.
